


12 Days of Ficmas | Bonus Day 3 | Napstablook DO

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Series: 12 days of Ficmas [15]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Disowned, Ficmas, hella angst, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: Napstablook's lifeI decided to start a 12 days of Christmas thing. MissStott has made a list of 12 different fandoms/ships and 12 different prompts. I have no idea what they are or what they chose as fandoms but  i have to go with it. There may also be bonus days but they haven't told me if there is. Bonus day 2's theme was Pick a ship, i picked an my favourite ship, Napstablook and angsty family disowning. How you think i did?





	12 Days of Ficmas | Bonus Day 3 | Napstablook DO

**Author's Note:**

> not beta yet

“Wanting to stay as a ghost is different. Most ghost get a body to inhabit and live the rest of their life like that. My father decided to live his like in a fighting dummy, my mother in some fake flowers, and my sister is in a robot, but i like being a ghost. My little house is just perfect for a ghost like me. I can listen to music, not sleep, and feel like garbage.  
“But my parents don't like that i don't want to inhabit an object. They disowned me and have never picked up my calls to see how they are doing. My sister doesn’t pick up my calls anymore either. She is working on her career she always wanted and i support him with whatever he does.  
“So, i tend to the snails. Letting them race, and other people to but bets on them an encourage them to go. I listen and make music because there aren’t was many CD that fall into the underground.  
Lifes life, and i live it the best i can.” Napstablook said to the child.  
“How many monsters are left in the underground?” They said.  
“I haven’t looked. When the one child came through, I thought i was dead, then I materialized back here. I won’t complain.”


End file.
